Juliet Starling
Juliet Starling is the protagonist of the upcoming game Lollipop Chainsaw. She's a student and cheerleader at the fictional Californian San Romero High School with a dark secret. She's a descendant of a long line of zombie hunters sworn to destroy the undead. Unfortunately, zombies appear at her school on her 18th birthday. She’ll have to wield her pink chainsaw and use her cheerleader-inspired acrobatic skills in order to defeat the hordes of undead. She is well-equipped to handle the situation. Her weapon of choice is a powerful chainsaw, which, combined with her personality and love of cute things, lends the game its name. She is also capable of performing various unarmed combat techniques based on her cheerleading. Biographical Information *Favorite Food: Strawberry Lollipops *Favorite Hobbies: Cheerleading, Karaoke and dismembering the undead. *Favorite Weapon: Bedazzled Chainsaw *Favorite Color: Pink *Favorite Movies: The Living Dead and Legally Blonde *Favorite Senior Year Memory: Cheerleading Nationals 3rd year in a row! *GPA: 3.4 *Secret Kink: Likes to be told she's not fat. Favorite Quote: "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." - Leonardo DiCaprio Gallery Juli3.png Juli5.png Juliet winking.gif Rock Zombie Attack.jpg Juliet leapfrog.jpg Arena attack.jpg Cheerleading attack.jpg Chainsaw attack.jpg Juliet Chainsaw.jpg tumblr_m2fmjlekup1qb1m9to1_500.gif|Nick Shot Lollipop chainsaw calender art.jpg|art work of Juliet Starling in the Lollipop Chainsaw calender. Lollipop-Chainsaw-calendar-opt.jpg|more calender art work. Lollipop_Chainsaw_Premium.jpg Juliet.jpg Juliet starling.jpg Lollipop-Chainsaw.png Lollipop chainsaw screen.jpg 'Alternate Costumes' 'Juliet's Room' There are other outfits besides her San Romero Knights Cheerleader uniform. They can be unlocked by purchasing them in-game online at Chop2Shop.zom and selected by going through the closet in Juliet's room at her house. *Sexy American Casual outfit *American Cheerleader costume *San Romero "Purple Pride" uniform *Mom costume 'Downloadable Content' There are DLC that come with different costumes for Juliet. Several of Juliet's alternate costumes are from anime and movies. 'Premium Edition DLC (Japan)' *Sexy Rider outfit 360 Only *Bikini Babe (Shell Bikini) 360 Only *Cutie Waitress outfit 3 Only *Bikini Babe (Multi-Border Bikini) 3 Only *Bunny Rabbit Plushie Suit *Date Night outfit *Shiro cosplay ("Deadman Wonderland" (Deddoman Wandārando)) *Chifusa Manyū cosplay (Manyū Hiken-chō ("Magical Breasts Secret Sword Scroll")) *Rei Miyamoto cosplay ("Highschool of the Dead" (Gakuen Mokushiroku Haisukūru obu za Deddo)) *Saeko Busujima cosplay ("Highschool of the Dead" (Gakuen Mokushiroku Haisukūru obu za Deddo)) *Haruna cosplay (Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? ("Is This a Zombie?")) 'Amazon.com Pre-Order (USA)' *"Rockabilly outfit" (Katie Perry costume) *Goth Girl outfit 'Best Buy Pre-Order (USA)' *Foxy Funk outfit *Goth Girl outfit 'GameStop Pre-Order (USA)' GameStop's offerings are very "Rule 63". *Little Jimmy Urine costume (frontman for Mindless Self Indulgence) *Ash Williams costume (Evil Dead) 'Alternate Skins Gallery' 33.jpg|Juliet Starling's alternate costumes Lollipop_Chainsaw_Skins_Chifusa_Manyū_cosplay_(Manyū_Hiken-chō).jpg|Chifusa Manyū cosplay Lollipop_Chainsaw_Skins_Haruna_cosplay_(Is_This_a_Zombie).jpg|Haruna cosplay Lollipop_Chainsaw_Skins_Shiro_cosplay_(Deadman_Wonderland).jpg|Shiro cosplay Lollipop_Chainsaw_Skins_Bikini_Babe_-_Shell_Bikini.jpg|Bikini Babe - Shell Bikini Lollipop Chainsaw Skins Bikini Babe - Multi-Border Bikini.jpg|Bikini Babe - Multi Border Bikini Lollipop Chainsaw Skins Rei Miyamoto cosplay (Highschool of the Dead).jpg|Rei Miyamoto cosplay Lollipop_Chainsaw_Skins_Saeko_Busujima_cosplay_(Highschool_of_the_Dead).jpg|Saeko Busujima cosplay Lollipop_Chainsaw_Skins_PS3_DLC_Cutie_Waitress.jpg|Cutie Waitress outfit Lollipop_Chainsaw_Skins_Bunny_Rabbit_Plushie_Suit_01.jpg|Bunny Rabbit Plushie Suit Lollipop_Chainsaw_Skins_Bunny_Rabbit_Plushie_Suit_02.jpg|Bunny Rabbit Plushie Suit Lollipop_Chainsaw_Skins_Xbox_360_DLC_Sexy_Rider.jpg|Sexy Rider outfit Lollipop_Chainsaw_Skins_Mallrat.jpg|Date Night outfit Lollipop Chainsaw Skins Amazon,com DLC Katie Perry costume.jpg|Rockabilly Girl outfit Lollipop Chainsaw Skins Game Stop DLC Ash Williams costume (Evil Dead series).jpg|Ash costume (Evil Dead series) Lollipop Chainsaw Skins Best Buy DLC Foxy Funk.jpg|Foxy Funk outfit Lollipop Chainsaw Skins Game Stop DLC Little Jimmy Urine.jpg|Little Jimmy Urine costume Lollipop Chainsaw Skins Best Buy DLC Goth Girl.jpg|Goth Girl outfit Lollipop Chainsaw Skins Saeko Busujima cosplay (Highschool of the Dead) 02.jpg|Juliet in Saeko Busujima cosplay Juliet alternate costume battle.jpg|Juliet in her Striped Bikini doing battle. Lollipop_Chainsaw_Screenshot_Juliet_in_Chifusa_Manyū_cosplay_armed_with_Blaster.jpg|Juliet in Chifusa Manyū cosplay armed with The Blaster Trivia Juliet's chainsaw bears a pink heart motif. Her sisters are Rosalind and Cordelia Starling. Juliet has a notable habit of swearing frequently during her fights, such as when she referred to a zombie as an "undead douche-bag" and later calling another zombie a "fat-ass." Juliet bears some minor similarities to Reiko Himezono from ''Reiko the Zombie Shop'' by Rei Mikamoto. Both possess similar hairstyles and temperaments, are of adolescent age, possessed an undead sidekick as a companion (Juliet's undead companion being her boyfriend's severed head and Reiko's undead companions being the serial killing sisters Saki and Midori Yurikawa), have proven to be skilled fighters, and are experienced in dealing with matters concerning the undead as well as coming from bloodlines experienced in dealing with the undead (Juliet being a zombie hunter and Reiko being a necromancer for hire). Her boyfriend's severed head Nick is likely a reference to Johnson in another Suda51 game called ''Shadows of the DAMNED''. Johnson was a severed head who assisted the protagonist on several occasions. He may also be a reference to Susie Sumner from ''Killer7'', who was also a talking severed head who would assist the protagonists. You Tube Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:San Romero High School Students Category:Stubs Category:Starling Family